Ce n'était pas une fuite, c'était une question de vie ou de mort
by Am'die-Black
Summary: Dernière soirée de Sirius Black au 12 square Grimmaurd. Et si, sa mère avait été son cauchemar ? Et si, son départ, avait été provoqué ? Pas par lui, mais par ses détestables cousins. Et si, Sirius avait échappé de peu à la mort ? Haine puissante d'une mère envers son propre enfant.


« Immonde bâtard ! Traître ! Souillure de mon sang et de mon nom ! »

Ce n'était pas une fuite, c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Sirius !

Mes yeux aciers s'accrochent aux siens. Les siens ne sont plus que deux fentes. Deux abîmes d'une profonde noirceur dans lesquels je ne cesse de me noyer. Son ton est plus impressionnant encore que ses yeux. Il est cinglant, glacial. Toujours sévère, dur, froid. On pourrait croire que l'on s'y habitue avec les années mais c'est faux. Il me donne encore et toujours la chair de poule. Je ne pense pas que ça changera un jour.

Mère ?

Chaque confrontation est identique. Regards venimeux, ton haineux, spectateurs suspendus à nos lèvres comme s'ils suivaient un match de quidditch. Les spectateurs, ce sont principalement Regulus et Orion Black. Mon frère et mon père. Il paraît que c'est ce qu'ils sont. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'ils s'agit de deux elfes de maison à l'apparence humaine.

Tu m'as entendue ?

Je laisse échapper un sourire ironique.

Comment pourrais-je passer à côté d'une voix si mélodieuse ?

Elle serre les poings et se lève d'un bond. Nous ne nous quittons pas des yeux. Je sais ce qu'elle veut. Mais elle ne l'obtiendra pas. Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. Elle veut me punir. Elle veut me faire mal. Parce qu'il n'y a que dans ces moments-là que je plie. Parce que la douleur est trop forte. Parce que je n'ai plus d'autres alternatives.

Sirius. Excuse-toi auprès de ta mère. Et réponds-lui.

Merlin ! L'elfe de maison a donc une voix ? À quel moment a-t-il retrouvé l'usage de la parole ? Pourquoi suis-je toujours le dernier informé ? Ne jouons pas trop avec le feu. Les interventions de l'elfe sont aussi rares qu'elles peuvent être cuisantes. Je lâche un léger soupir et mon regard se plante à nouveau dans le sien.

J'ai entendu. Et oui, je me tiendrais bien. Cependant, s'il vous plaît, évitons de jouer avec le feu et placez-moi le plus loin possible de Bellatrix et Malefoy.

Je vois ma mère ouvrir la bouche, certainement pour me dire d'aller en Enfer… (PS : j'y suis déjà.) mais l'elfe la devance et coupe court à la conversation.

Nous ferons le nécessaire.

Merveilleux.

Elle n'est pas satisfaite mais elle abdique. Tout ça, je le vois dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes. Je la connais tellement. Elle brûle d'envie de me faire du mal. Ça la démange et la détruit. C'est plus fort qu'elle. Parce que Walburga Black contrôle son petit monde. Elle a le dessus sur toutes et tous. Elle est le pilier de la famille Black. Elle brille pour la famille Black. Et moi, je suis la tâche de cette famille. La tâche qu'elle a elle-même mis au monde. Voilà ce que ses yeux racontent. Ses yeux, ses gestes, son ton.

Voilà ce qu'elle pense de moi, de son fils.

[…]

J'ai fait de mon mieux. Robe de soirée très classe. Coiffure impeccable. Tenue droite et fière. Masque impassible. Je sais, c'est ridicule. J'ai seize ans et j'essaie encore de lui plaire. Pourtant, ça fait cinq ans qu'elle ne cesse de me cracher sa haine. Je la déteste aussi. Je les déteste tous. Avec leurs idéaux moisis.

Mais si je ne peux me construire auprès de ma famille, alors auprès de qui le ferais-je ?

Et si ma propre famille ne m'aime pas, alors qui m'aimera ?

Je croise le regard de mon père, il me détaille et incline légèrement la tête. Il m'approuve. Il note mes efforts. Je me surprends à sourire, comme un idiot.

Black.

Ah. Malefoy.

Mon ton est aussi neutre que possible. Je n'y peux vraiment rien, le fiancé de ma cousine est l'un des plus grands crétins que la terre ait jamais portés.

Tu fais des efforts de tenue, petit traître ?

Laisse ce genre de réflexions à mes parents, veux-tu ?

Lucius Malefoy esquissa un sourire mesquin et approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

Tu sens son regard posé sur toi ? Tu sens cette tension, cette envie de te blesser ? J'adore. Ça promet d'être une très belle soirée.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna. Je lâchai un léger soupir et croisai, en effet, le regard fou de ma mère. Je fis alors mon maximum pour me fondre dans la masse, silencieusement. Parce que je ne savais pas encore que c'était perdu d'avance. Parce que j'ignorai que mes « cousins » avaient déjà tout prévu. Tout prévu pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. Tout prévu pour me provoquer. Tout prévu pour que ma soirée soit douloureuse. Le problème, c'est qu'ils ne connaissaient qu'un soupçon de la folie de ma mère. Tout au plus, ils l'imaginaient. Le problème, c'est qu'ils ignoraient réellement jusqu'où elle pouvait aller.

Bellatrix et Lucius n'en étaient encore qu'au stade d'apprentissage, ils n'étaient rien, ne valaient rien, n'avaient aucune once d'importance. Ils se dirigeaient lentement mais surement vers le côté sombre. Ils me haïssaient, c'était réciproque. Mais je doute que ce soir-là, leur plan était de prononcer ma mise à mort. Ils voulaient que je paye. Ils voulaient que j'ai mal. Parce que c'est ce qu'on fait aux traîtres. Parce que c'est ce qu'ils ont appris dans leurs familles, dans nos familles.

Mais ils ne pensaient pas que la haine de ma mère était si sournoise et incontrôlable.

Ils ne pensaient pas que leurs provocations pouvaient me mettre en danger de mort.

[…]

Nous étions tous placés. J'étais entre mon père et Regulus. Sans en être ravi, j'étais au moins un minimum en retrait des personnes à problèmes. Les discussions allaient bon train. C'était toujours les mêmes. Politique, moldus, Vous-savez-qui, sa prise de pouvoir, Poudlard, Dumbledore, Bellatrix-je-suis-parfaite allait obtenir sa marque, Lucius-le-blond-décoloré allait l'avoir aussi, ils avaient de grands projets. Bellatrix était en bonne voie de toute façon pour succéder à ma mère dans la folie et la démesure. J'étais silencieux, silencieux mais correct. C'est ce qui était prévu de toute façon. Je ne provoquais pas, je ne bronchais pas, c'est comme si je n'étais même pas là.

Et puis, il y a eu cette phrase. Ultime provocation. Sa phrase, son regard narquois, son sourire en coin. Et la fierté d'être une vraie connasse clairement affichée.

J'ai appris que Dumbledore autorisait les loups garous à s'instruire maintenant, non mais ou croit-il aller sérieusement ?

Silence. Ignorance. Tiens bon, Sirius.

Comment ça ? Il a fait passer un décret ? interrogea Orion.

Non ! Il y a un loup garou à Poudlard ! Assura Lucius avec un sourire mielleux. Il a tout aménagé pour lui…

Walburga fronça les sourcils d'un air sévère.

Vous vous moquez de nous… répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Bien sûr que non, chère tante. On a enquêté avec Lucius. On l'a suivi, on a fait des recherches…

Ne dit rien. Inspire, expire. Ne te laisse pas envahir par la panique. Ni la haine. Une admission à Gryffondor, tu as survécu. Une amitié avec un traître à son sang nommé James Potter, tu as survécu aussi. Elle ne t'a pas tuée. Tout va bien se passer. Reste calme. Et surtout, ferme là.

On a décidé qu'on allait tout dire. Il faut qu'il se fasse virer. C'est hors de question de côtoyer « ça » au sein de notre école.

Pourquoi, tu as la frousse ? Répliquais-je alors sur un ton de défi, les poings serrés sur mes cuisses.

Bellatrix esquissa un sourire victorieux. Mais ce n'était que le début de l'avalanche…

Non mais…

Pourtant tu sais, ton cher maître adoré il veut rallier les loups garous à votre cause à ce qu'il paraît.

Pour les asservir, pour les soumettre, pour qu'ils tuent en son nom. Ce sont des bêtes, rien de plus. Ils ne feront rien d'autre que dévorer des gens et boire leur sang.

Tu dirais la même chose si tu venais à être mordue un jour ?

La haine. Pure. Simple. Efficace. Venimeuse. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi. Bellatrix et ma rage. Toute autre présence, toute ma conscience avait disparu. Je ne pensais plus qu'à ses mots, je ne pensais plus à rien d'autre que mon envie de l'étrangler sur le champ. Et ce n'était pas la fin. Dans une famille de sang pur, il y a l'honneur, la fierté mais, **et surtout** , le respect des règles. Leurs règles. Leurs lois. On honore sa famille, on ne transige à aucune des règles, on ne fait rien qui pourrait entacher le nom. Rien qu'ils n'aient autorisé. Rien d'illégal. Lucius esquissa un sourire.

Désolé, on ne voulait pas salir ton ami, Sirius…

Je le sentis plus que je ne le vis. Le regard posé sur moi. Le danger. Il imprégnait toute la pièce. Et ma crainte devenait plus forte à présent que la rage. Tout ce que je m'étais efforcé de garder secret, tout ce que j'avais fait pour en pâtir le moins possible une fois chez moi, ils déballaient encore de nouvelles fautes. De nouvelles fautes pour lesquelles je n'avais jamais payé…

C'est vrai, désolée, tu es toujours fourré avec ce loup garou de Lupin.

Ils avaient donné son nom. Est-ce qu'elle était capable de lui faire du mal ? Mon cœur avait triplé son allure. Je fusillais Malefoy du regard, son sourire s'étirant davantage. Et là, le coup de grâce.

D'ailleurs, chapeau Sirius. Ajouta Bellatrix. Depuis quand es-tu un animagus ?

Je sentis ma lèvre inférieure trembler, malgré moi. J'accrochai mon regard au sien et la haine qu'elle y décela sembla la faire légèrement pâlir. Elle savait qu'elle me mettait dans le pétrin. Elle l'avait fait délibérément. Mais elle ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point j'y étais fourré dedans. Les deux elfes de maison qui siégeaient à mes côtés semblaient le sentir autant que moi. L'orage, la tempête, seraient bien plus puissants que d'habitude. Je sentis même la main de Regulus se poser sur mon bras. Une main tremblante.

Je…

Un animagus ? Coupa froidement ma mère.

Je sentais son regard rivé sur moi mais je ne pouvais pas y faire face. Mes yeux fixaient Lucius et Bellatrix avec hargne. Cette dernière en rajouta une couche.

Oui. Un chien noir. Splendide soit dit en passant. Très réussi. C'est pour pouvoir le soulager lors des pleines lunes, c'est ça ?

Elle ricana.

Tu touches vraiment le fond, Sirius. Ce n'est pas possible.

Seul Lucius la suivit dans son hilarité. Le reste de la tablée sentait qu'il n'y avait plus d'issue. Et moi, je sentais qu'il n'y aurait même pas de dessert. Pourtant, elle ne déraillait jamais en public. Son éducation surement. Dignité, fierté. Ce soir-là, il n'y aurait plus rien. Plus d'honneur, plus de retenue, plus d'apparences. Mes yeux se posèrent enfin sur les siens et mes mains, cachées sous la table, tremblèrent.

Mère, je…

Ma chaise se souleva dans les airs et m'envoya valser contre le mur de la salle à manger, ma tête tapant avec force. Je grimaçai alors qu'elle se levait. Un silence de mort tomba dans la pièce. Je vis Bellatrix et Lucius échanger un regard surpris. Ce n'était que le début de leur étonnement. Le début de leurs possibles regrets. Mon corps réagissait de lui-même à la peur. Il tremblait sans que je n'ai de moyens de le maîtriser. Je me relevai tandis qu'elle contournait la table. Ses yeux étaient devenus un véritable gouffre de haine. Ses mains à elle tremblaient de rage. Je me surpris à reculer contre le mur, et à baisser instinctivement les yeux. Pourtant, j'étais Sirius Black, et d'habitude je ne m'abaissais jamais. Mais je sentais que nous étions à un tournant. Tournant dans ma vie. Tournant dans sa rage. Elle se colla presque à moi et mon corps trembla davantage encore. Sa bouche effleura mon oreille.

Tu m'expliques. De suite.

Je… Je…

Une prière à l'égard des deux elfes de maison Black. Je vous prie d'intervenir, pour une fois. Intervenez avant qu'elle ne me massacre définitivement.

TU ?

C'est… c'est vrai. Il est mon ami depuis… depuis la première année.

Première gifle. Puissante. La marque de sa main sera surement imprimée à vie sur ma joue. Je refoule les larmes qui menacent de monter. J'essuie mon nez et le sang qui s'en écoule. Je relève les yeux vers elle, et je cherche dans son regard, dans son visage, une trace de compassion, une trace de remord, un simple espoir.

Il n'y en a aucun. C'est un doloris qui me répond. Je m'écroule au sol dans un hurlement de douleur. Ma tête semble prendre feu, des aiguilles me transpercent le corps. Et elle le fait durer jusqu'à ce que je sois cloué au sol.

Est-ce que tu vas finir par comprendre, Sirius ? Est-ce que tu vas finir par entrer dans ton petit crâne mes règles ? Ou est-ce qu'il faudra que je te tue avant ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un sifflement de vipère, une menace, un ouragan de promesses violentes. Je croisai brièvement le regard soucieux de Regulus.

Walburga… Commença mon père.

D'une simple main levée, elle le réduit au silence. Et cela, de façon incompréhensible, me fit rire. Un rire nerveux, un rire de désespoir. Mais un rire mal placé. J'essayai de me redresser et plantai mon regard dans celui de mon père.

M-même là, tu ne dis rien. Même là, e-elle te réduit au silence et tu ne bronches pas. Mais c'est qui le chef de famille, hein ?

Le second doloris me frappa de plein fouet et je crus que mon corps allait me lâcher. Il n'y avait plus de rires, plus aucune intervention d'ailleurs. Juste une tension et un malaise profond. Elle avança et s'accroupit devant moi, me redressant de force par un poigne violente sur mes cheveux. Je m'enfonçai davantage encore dans les ténèbres de son regard.

Tu poses la question, Sirius ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Tu oses encore poser la question sur la personne qui gère et qui maintien l'ordre dans cette famille ? Je pensais que tu l'avais compris. Mais laisse-moi te l'expliquer plus en détails.

Une lumière bleue me frappa et de profondes entailles se creusèrent dans ma chair, sur tout mon corps, m'arrachant un nouveau hurlement. Hurlement de douleur et de terreur. Ce soir, elle ne s'arrêterait pas. Elle ne s'arrêterait plus. Il fallait que je l'arrête avant.

Mon corps n'était plus que souffrance et tremblements.

Mère…

Tu n'es pas mon fils. Tu n'es qu'un immonde bâtard ! Un traître ! Une souillure de mon sang et de mon nom !

Mon regard rencontra le sien. Elle n'était même plus humaine. Elle n'était plus ma mère. Elle était méconnaissable. Une vraie furie prête à tuer. Une bête. Un monstre. Un loup garou aurait été de la rigolade à côté. J'entendis plus que je ne vis, une chaise bouger et, quasiment au même moment, un verre tomber. Un détail qui détourna l'attention du prédateur de sa proie, en l'occurrence qui détourna ma mère de moi. Regulus s'était levé, il ne semblait pas bien savoir pourquoi, ni comment, mais il s'était levé. Malefoy, lui, moins téméraire, avait délibérément fait tomber son verre. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus, je refoulais la douleur pour me lever. Et j'esquissai un premier pas comme je pus, titubant violemment. Je ne voyais que du sang. Je doutais que mes jambes puissent me tenir très longtemps. Mais je me mis à courir. Les escaliers me semblèrent interminables. Surtout quand je l'entendis hurler et me rattraper. De mes mains tremblantes, je tentai de barricader ma porte qui s'ouvrit d'un simple sortilège et me fit tomber. Un nouveau cri m'échappa. Elle me releva par les cheveux.

Oh non, Sirius, je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi. Ton petit cerveau n'a pas encore enregistré.

Mère, a-arrête.

Je me suis sentie la repousser violemment. Comme si, instinctivement, j'étais passé en mode survie. Ses yeux s'assombrirent davantage encore. Je n'ai pas réfléchi davantage. C'était elle ou moi. Elle n'arrêterait pas. J'ai attrapé mon balai, et l'ai enfourché.

Tu n'as pas intérêt de passer la porte de cette maison, Sirius.

J'ai attrapé ma baguette, ouvert la fenêtre d'un sort…

Sirius.

Les larmes m'aveuglaient.

Tu vas me tuer.

Ma voix tremblait.

Sirius. Je t'ai prévenu.

Je donnai une impulsion du pied.

SIRIUS !

Mon balai s'était envolé à travers la fenêtre.

JE TE HAIS SIRIUS ! TU N'ES QU'UN LACHE ! UNE HONTE ! UN TRAITRE ! UNE ABOMINATION !

Un jet de lumière verte me rata de peu, faisant redoubler mes larmes.

[…]

Walburga descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et se dirigea vers le salon. Orion se leva d'un bond, la suivant presque en courant.

Walburga.

Il est parti ! Ce satané gosse s'est enfui !

Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter.

Regretter ?

Elle éclata de rire et le regarda d'un air mauvais.

Parce que tu crois que je suis du genre à regretter un traître ? Toi oui, Orion. Toi, tu as cette faiblesse. Pas moi.

Orion Black accrocha son regard à celui de sa femme, très calme, serein.

Sirius est une étoile. Sirius brille. Sirius est probablement le seul vrai Black de nos enfants.

Une étoile. Cracha-t-elle. Sors-toi ça de la tête. Il n'est qu'un sale traître.

Tu lui fais payer votre ressemblance.

Walburga, folle de rage, gifla violemment son mari.

Ne redis jamais ça. Ce gosse ne me ressemble pas.

Elle se tourna vers la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique des Black. Derrière eux, Regulus, Bellatrix et Lucius s'étaient approchés discrètement. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le dessin représentant Sirius. Bellatrix ouvrit la bouche, avant de se raviser. Elle n'était pas prête à affronter la colère de sa tante. Elle préférait largement sacrifier son cousin. Une lumière rouge jaillit et effaça Sirius définitivement.

Voilà. La famille Black est désormais pure. Totalement pure.

Elle se tourna vers eux et les foudroya du regard.

Que chacun vaque à ses occupations désormais. Le spectacle est fini.


End file.
